


867-5309

by XpaperplaneX



Series: Tentacle 'Verse [4]
Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: BDSM, Crossdressing, M/M, Phone Sex, Romance, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 05:54:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15164096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XpaperplaneX/pseuds/XpaperplaneX
Summary: Date night's been cancelled, but Sephiroth might have come up with a way to make it up to him.For a good time call ...





	867-5309

**Author's Note:**

> I hope I haven’t dated myself too much with the title. As usual, this was mostly written on my phone, so please tell me if there are any mistakes or autocorrect bizarreness.

Cloud sighed tiredly as he grabbed his things from his locker and pulled his boots on. Tonight was supposed to be his date night with Sephiroth, but he had been called away to Corel on a mission a couple days ago and wasn’t sure when he’d be back. The other guys were chatting about their plans for the night, but Cloud wasn’t in the mood.

“Still on for tomorrow, Strife?” Hollister asked.

“Yeah.” They were going to go for lunch at a new place in Sector Two, then to see a movie. 

“Sure you don’t want to come out tonight?”

“Yeah … well, no,” he admitted. “I’m not sure if I want to be alone or not.”

Hollister nodded sympathetically. “A few of the guys have some things they need to get done, so we’re not going out until later. Or if you change your mind, you can meet us at the bar.”

“Okay. I’ll call you if I do.”

“If you don’t want to come out, don’t just sit around feeling sorry for yourself, okay? It’s okay to want to be alone, but don’t wallow. He’ll be home soon.”

Cloud gave Hollister a small smile. “Yeah, thanks. I’ll make sure I don’t.”

He checked his messages as he left the locker room, and immediately opened the one he saw from Sephiroth. 

_Hey, sorry to bother you, but can you swing by my place as soon as you get off work? There’s a document I need and nobody here has a copy. It’s on the dining room table, should be easy to recognize. I need you to take a picture of it and send it to me._

He sighed in disappointment at the mundane contents, then did an about face, heading towards the elevators that would take him to Sephiroth’s apartment. Why didn’t he have Zack go get the document? He had a key too and was far more likely to have the security clearance to even touch the thing, let alone be taking pictures of it. Maybe Zack was out on a mission as well. 

The apartment was dark and cold when he let himself in, and he flicked on the light before setting his bag down. As he did so, he noticed a small piece of paper sitting immediately in front of the entryway. Curious, he picked it up.

_Welcome home, Cloud. How was your day? There’s no document, by the way. I’m sorry I can’t be there for our date tonight, but why don’t you head into the kitchen?_

Cloud grinned at the note and pulled off his boots. He had been on guard duty when Sephiroth was called out on the mission. There had been a great hubbub about a delay in the departure time. Was it because of this? He headed to the kitchen where there was another note on the counter. 

_You must be pretty exhausted, huh? There’s some beer in the fridge and a pizza in the freezer. It can bake while you take a shower._

He grinned again and went to the fridge. Sure enough, there were several bottles of his favourite, and a deluxe pizza from the shop where Sephiroth got a lot of his frozen meals. He pulled it out and checked the instructions, then turned the oven on. While it was preheating, he pulled out his PHS and sent a quick message to Hollister. 

_Looks like I won’t be coming out tonight, but you don’t have to worry about me moping. The boyfriend set up some sort of date night scavenger hunt for me in his apartment before he left. Have fun with the guys and see you tomorrow._

He never used Sephiroth's name when he messaged Hollister, just in case, but he was glad his friend finally knew who the secret boyfriend was. A couple minutes later, his phone buzzed with a reply.

_lmao, a date night scavenger hunt? That guy is insane. Have fun with whatever the prize is ;)_

The oven beeped and Cloud put the pizza in, then headed for the bathroom to shower. He saw that there was something on the dining room table out the corner of his eye, but he purposefully ignored it. Sephiroth had gone to the trouble of setting this up for him; he was going to do it in the order he wanted. 

There was another note on the bathroom counter. _I wish I could be there to give you a massage, but the setting on the shower does a decent job. Just close your eyes and pretend it’s me._

Cloud rolled his stiff shoulders and nodded. Sephiroth gave great massages, but the shower head he had installed a while back wasn’t half bad, either. It was a good idea. He helped himself to Sephiroth’s shampoo, filling the shower stall with his scent as the water beat down on his back. He was feeling pleasantly relaxed when he stepped out of the shower and grabbed his towel. A piece of paper fluttered down from between the folds.

_Fuck, you’re gorgeous. I’d say to forget the towel and let me lick the water off you … but that might take a while and then your pizza would burn. But get dried off and into something cozy. The table’s set for you._

He laughed out loud at that and headed out to the bedroom once he was dry. He pulled a pair of lounge pants and a T-shirt out of his drawer, then paused, looking at the neatly folded items on the right side of the drawer. Sephiroth had said cozy, but they were comfortable too. There was no reason he couldn’t wear them even if Sephiroth wasn't here to see. 

Mind made up, he pulled on the pink lace panties and matching chemise that Sephiroth had gotten for him, then spun around, taking in the sight of himself in the mirror across the room. He nodded in approval. When he went to close the drawer, he noticed another piece of paper in the spot where the lingerie had been. 

_Oh … now that would look nice. I approve of your taste in cozy. _

Cloud blushed and pulled his regular pyjamas on overtop. Dressing up for himself was nice, but he liked the slightly naughty feeling of having something unexpected on underneath his normal clothes. Plus it was cool enough that he wanted something more substantial. He stopped at the thermostat and turned it up a couple degrees before going back to the kitchen. 

The pizza wasn't quite finished, so Cloud cracked a beer and grabbed a carrot out of the vegetable drawer. He laughed out loud at the note underneath it. 

_You're always so responsible, eating your vegetables. There's some ranch dip in the fridge door if you want._

He wondered how many notes were hidden throughout the apartment as he cut the carrot into sticks and helped himself to a generous portion of dip. How many was he _not_ going to find? When the pizza was finished, he took it out to the table and smiled at the sight of it set for one, but with all the typical things he might have expected to see on the table at a romantic restaurant. He lit the candles and poured his beer into a tall glass. The rose in the vase was fake, but it was nice enough that it looked real when he dimmed the lights. 

He hit play on the stereo that had a piece of paper with an arrow pointing to it. The music was relaxing and took away nicely from the silence of the apartment. When it seemed like everything was set up, he took his seat and put a couple slices on his plate before picking up the longer note that was beside the vase. 

_Cheers, Cloud. I hope you're having fun. My phone is blowing up with people wanting to yell at me for being slow. Oh well, it's not an emergency situation. They can wait a bit._

Cloud smiled and shook his head as he took a bite of pizza and kept reading.

_I'm guessing it's around 18:30 or 19:00 now, depending on when you got off and how long you spent in the shower. Have you found any of the extra notes? I was trying to test myself to see how well I know you. Don't go deliberately looking for them though!_

_My day's probably been tiring, thanks for asking. I hate dealing with issues in the mines. Most of the shafts are too small to use masamune effectively. Damn. I really want to make a joke about small shafts, but you probably already thought of it._

_What do you want to do after dinner? If you want to hang out there, please feel free to spend the night. With the time difference, I'll probably be getting back to the inn in a couple hours. If you keep your PHS on you, I'll try to give you a call instead of just imagining your half of the conversation._

_Okay, Lazard is really getting pissed off, so I should probably go do my job. Enjoy your meal and have a nice, relaxing evening. I'll be thinking enviously of you._

"Sephiroth ..." he whispered as he got to the bottom of the note, feeling tears prick at his eyes. He read it over and over as he ate. When he picked up his empty plate to take it back to the kitchen, there was another note underneath. 

_I love you._

"I love you too," he said, feeling like Sephiroth was there with him for a moment. 

He was entirely unsurprised when, after grabbing another beer from the kitchen, a note fell out of the case for his favourite movie. There was another in the folds of the blanket Sephiroth always wrapped him in on the couch, telling him to imagine that he was there cuddling with him. It wasn't hard to do with Sephiroth's scent in his hair and on the blanket, and the growing pile of notes that he was carrying around everywhere. He curled up and hugged the excess blanket close as the movie began, thinking that if they couldn't have their planned date, this was a far better alternative than moping by himself, or even going out and getting drunk with his friends.

The movie had finished and Cloud was pondering putting on another one or curling up in bed with a book when his PHS rang. He lunged for it and broke into a smile when he saw Sephiroth’s name on the caller ID. He really had made the time. 

“Hello!” he answered, unable to keep his tone neutral. 

“Hello to you too. Are you having a good night?”

Cloud laughed and looked at the papers that were sitting on the coffee table. “You know I am. How about you?”

Sephiroth sighed and Cloud heard some furniture creaking. “My prediction was pretty accurate. Mines fucking suck. But my day just got a whole lot better, so I’m good. Are you still at the apartment?”

“Yeah. Date night with myself has been awesome. Didn’t want it to end.”

“So did you find any of the hidden notes? Without cheating?”

Cloud made an indignant noise and sat up straight. “I haven’t cheated at all! I found the one under the carrot, thanks for the ranch suggestion, and I’m guessing that since I wasn’t specifically sent to them, the ones in the movie and the blanket were as well.”

“Which movie? Not going to lie, I hedged my bets there. I wasn’t sure if you’d go for the old favourite or maybe break out the porn.”

“There’s one in the porn!? Which one?”

“Ah ah ah, not telling. You got the one you were meant to get. It’s not my fault you went vanilla on a Friday night when you've got the place to yourself.”

He blushed and brushed his hand over his chest, feeling the silk underneath. “I didn’t go _entirely_ vanilla.”

“Oh?” Sephiroth’s voice immediately switched to a seductive, teasing tone. “And what non-vanilla option did you find?”

“My something cozy. It’s pink with a bit of lace …”

“Is it? Are you wearing anything else?”

Cloud took a deep breath at the sound of Sephiroth’s voice. “Are you alone?” he asked, knowing where he sort of wished the conversation would go. 

“I am. I gave orders that I wasn’t to be disturbed.”

“I’ve got my pyjamas on over top, but the apartment’s warmed up now. Think I should take them off?”

He could just imagine Sephiroth’s smirk over the phone. “Mmm, I’d hate for you to get too hot. Take them off, baby.”

Cloud blushed again and looked around. The door was locked and the apartment was sound proofed. There was no one else here. It was no different than from when Sephiroth was actually here. “Okay,” he said quietly, then pulled his shirt over his head and tossed the pants aside before he lost his nerve. He lay back on the couch, fighting the urge to cover himself with the blanket and picked up the phone again. “Okay, I … I’ve just got the lingerie on.”

“Tell me about it,” Sephiroth said softly.

“Like … describe it to you?”

“Yeah. What does it look like on you? How does it feel? You know you look so fucking good dressed like that.”

"Do I really? I wonder sometimes if you just went along with the underwear thing because I like it."

"Trust me, you're gorgeous, and your lingerie looks amazing on you. It's true that it's never really been a kink of mine, but it became one. And besides, even if I didn't get off on it, why shouldn't you get to do the things you like?"

Cloud paused and considered that for a moment until Sephiroth interrupted.

"Talk to me, Cloud. That wasn't a rhetorical question."

"I … I guess I've still got that idea that since you're the one in charge between us, it's more about what you like. I know that's not the way it actually is, but the idea's still there, you know?"

"I know. It's hard to get rid of those types of ingrained thoughts."

"But other than that, I guess you're right, there isn't any good reason why I shouldn't. I mean, it'd be the same like with me, right? If you really didn't like it or it made you uncomfortable, you'd say?"

"I would. Remember how I asked you to not call me 'sir' when we first started dating?"

Cloud found himself nodding. The conversation had taken a detour from where he had thought it was heading, but he supposed it was good to talk about these sorts of things every once in a while. The lingerie thing didn't really bother him, but he did wonder about it sometimes. "Yeah, I figured you'd expect it since you were giving me orders."

"Calling someone or being called 'sir' or 'master' is a kink for a lot of people into BDSM. I'd go so far as to say it's about as standard as they come."

"But you don't like it."

"I don't. It really disturbs me, and I've broken up with people over it. I'm not willing to indulge kinks that make me uncomfortable like that, so yes, just like back then, I'd tell you if I really didn't like something you wanted. But other things? If it's something I don't feel particularly strongly about either way, I'm more than happy to go along with it if you like it. Just like you do for me."

Cloud smiled and curled up on his side. "That's good."

"Feeling a bit more confident about your preference in undergarments?"

He laughed and nodded. "Yeah, I think I am. Thanks."

"And if you see something that you think might get your rocks off in that porno you're not watching, you'll tell me?"

He laughed harder at that, and heard Sephiroth laughing as well. "I'll do my best."

"Good boy. Now, tell me about your outfit."

He took a deep breath. Was he really going to do this? Sephiroth wasn’t here; this was the next best thing and closest he was going to get. He trusted that Sephiroth didn’t have anyone else listening in, and he knew that he wasn’t trying to embarrass him. So what did it matter? There was nothing to be embarrassed about. 

“Doing okay, baby?”

“Yeah. It looks … it looks good. I like … the panties. They’re cut high in the back so you can see my ass, but there's those cute little frills around the hem.”

“Is it the pink ones you’re wearing?”

“Yeah. When … when I walk, I can feel the silk on my balls. It feels so nice. Tighter than the underwear I usually wear. And the top …”

“What about it? Does it feel nice too?” Sephiroth said encouragingly. 

“It does. The, I don’t know what it’s called, the sort-of-see-through fabric, it’s not quite a smooth texture and it moves against my nipples and makes them hard. And the way it's cut … I was looking at myself in the mirror in your room--the full length one--it makes my legs look so long.”

"Fuck, I can just imagine it. I'm getting hard picturing it," Sephiroth murmured, causing Cloud to blush again.

"Me … me too," he whispered.

"Do you want to touch yourself?"

Cloud groaned and hid his face in the couch cushion. They were really, really going to do this. "I do …"

"Go to the bedroom, baby. Do you want to play with some toys?"

Cloud got up and walked to the bedroom, feeling hyperaware of how the fabric moved against him. He was half-hard as he looked over at the old travelling chest where Sephiroth kept the toys, and he stiffened some more as he opened it. "What should I use?" he asked.

"What do you feel like? I want you to make yourself feel good. Pick a variety if you want."

He knelt by the chest and hovered his hand over the wide selection of toys. This was going to be a hard choice. He had some favourites, but he also wanted something that he'd be able to describe easily as he used it, since he suspected Sephiroth was going to have him describe everything in detail. And he had to be able to use it himself. That at least eliminated a lot of options. "Sorry, decisions are hard."

"Take your time. We've got plenty. Think about what you want. Do you want to be penetrated? How much? Feel like having some vibration or not? Do you want to tease yourself?"

"Hmm … I want … I want to play with my nipples," he decided and picked up one of the boxes that Sephiroth kept the smaller toys organized in. 

"Mmm, good idea. Nipple clamps would look good under that chemise."

"Yeah." He opened the box and considered his options. He didn't want the ones that were chained together. That wouldn't look good and would be hard to play with while keeping the top on. After a couple moments he selected the pair that Sephiroth had started him on. They would feel good while not being intrusive. Sephiroth had a tray in the box that he would use to hold the toys he wanted, so Cloud pulled it out and set the nipple clamps on it. "Okay, what else …" 

Sephiroth remained quiet, though Cloud could hear his breathing as he continued to think about what he wanted to feel. He grabbed a cock ring with snaps that would keep it snug. He definitely wanted to control when he came. And a dildo. Sephiroth wasn't here to fuck him, so he wanted something to serve as a replacement. No vibration though, he decided. He didn't want the sound covering up any noises he or Sephiroth might make. He picked a medium-sized one that was curved to be able to hit his prostate easily. Sephiroth had made him fuck himself with it a number times and it was pretty comfortable to use in a variety of positions. But maybe something else to tease himself with first? His hand hovered between a prostate massager and a string of metal beads that got increasingly larger. 

He settled on the beads and picked them up. They clacked together as he set them down with his other choices. He didn't have much experience with them, but he thought he'd be better able to describe how they felt compared to the massager. 

"I'm starting to understand how you feel when you're keeping your eyes closed for me. I think I heard the anal beads, but wondering what else you're picking is turning me on."

"Yeah, I like the anticipation for what's coming. Just one more …" He hesitated, thinking about what he liked best. "You don't think it would be weird if I spanked myself, would it?"

"I think you're going to make me blow my load before I've even unbuttoned my pants if you make suggestions like that."

Cloud burst out laughing. "I think I'll do just that, then." He picked a wide paddle that he knew would make a lot of noise that Sephiroth would be able to hear easily, even if he couldn't bring himself to hit very hard. “Okay, I think I’m set. What should I do now?”

“Much as I like wondering, I want you to take a picture of what you picked out and send it to me.”

“A picture? Okay, but I’m deleting it right away after. Hang on.” He organized the tray a bit more neatly and switched to the camera on his PHS. A couple seconds later, he had sent the picture, then he quickly opened his album and deleted it. “Sent,” he said, bringing the phone back up to his ear. “Actually, hang on, I’m going to put you on speaker phone.”

“Good plan. You’re going to want to have both hands free.”

He carried the tray over to the bed and set it on the nightstand. As he was doing so, he caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror. "Can I move the mirror over closer to the bed?" he asked.

"Sure, you can rearrange the furniture however you'd like. I like your choices, by the way."

He dragged the mirror over and positioned it so he’d be able to see himself from on the bed, then climbed onto it and pulled the tray close. He set the phone on it so both the speaker and the microphone were free of obstructions. “Are you going to tell me what to do?”

Sephiroth made a soft noise of consideration. “Would you be more comfortable if I did?”

“That means you don’t want to, doesn’t it?”

Sephiroth laughed softly as he spoke. “That means I don’t want you to be uncomfortable. But I would like to see, or hear, rather, what you’d like to do without me directing you. Can we compromise? I’ll give you some guidance if you get stuck.”

“Okay, but keep talking to me like you have been.”

“Of course.”

Cloud took a deep breath and nodded, but he hesitated as he reached towards the tray. Between his nerves, moving the furniture, the picture, and trying to think of what he should do, his erection had gone down and he had lost what little momentum he had built up when he was on the couch. “Can you give me some guidance to start off?”

“If I were there with you,” Sephiroth said quietly, “I think I’d start by playing with your nipples. I’d rub and pinch them through the fabric of your top until you were squirming. I wouldn’t do it hard enough to hurt, just enough to tease and get you a bit excited. I love those little moans you make when you want more.”

“It feels good when you do that,” Cloud murmured as he raised his hands to his chest and began doing as Sephiroth described. “I like it when you tease me.” He got up on his knees so he could see himself in the mirror, then pinched and tugged on them gently until they stood out in hard peaks. 

“And when you do it to yourself?” Sephiroth asked. “Does that feel good?”

Cloud let out a small whimper when he pinched a bit harder, working himself up to wanting the clamps. “It does. I … I like the way it feels through the fabric.”

“Mmm, it’s fun to play with different sensations, isn’t it? We should do that more often.”

“I think I’d like that. I … I was reading a thing a while back that mentioned temperature play or something. Using hot and cold things to change how things feel. Can …” Cloud felt himself blush, but reminded himself that Sephiroth had literally just told him to ask if there was something he wanted to try and pressed on. “Can we try it sometime?”

“We can.” Sephiroth was breathing heavily and Cloud wondered if he was playing with his hair. “I’d like to see you squirm as I squirt some chilled lube into your hot little body or drip some candle wax onto those lovely nipples.”

Cloud shuddered at the thought and his cock stiffened, pressing against his panties. “Yes,” he moaned. He wasn’t sure if it would feel good, but it certainly did in his imagination. Glancing down, he saw that his nipples were flushed with blood. What would they look like with wax caked over them? “This is getting me so hard,” he said, trying to keep in mind that Sephiroth couldn’t see what he was doing or how he was reacting. He had to talk. “I’m going to put the clamps on.”

“Let me hear those moans.”

He reached for the first clamp and pulled his top down a little bit to expose one nipple. He let out what should have been an embarrassingly loud moan when he gave it a final pinch, then attached the clamp. Instead of wasting time being embarrassed, though, he focussed on how it felt and trying to put it into words. “It feels so good, Sephiroth. These ones, they don’t hurt that much, just a little,” he said as he attached the other, then straightened out the chemise. He closed his eyes, concentrating on the sensations. “But with the pain, it sends this kind of throbbing good feeling all through my body and it just keeps going.”

Sephiroth let out a moan of his own. “That sounds so hot, baby. I always wonder what it feels like for you.”

Cloud slid his hand down the back of his panties and eased his finger inside up to the first knuckle. He ignored his cock, though it was begging for attention. “It feels amazing. I don’t know why, but the pain makes it so good. I want …”

“What do you want?”

“I want to play with my ass,” he said, wiggling his finger around a bit. It wasn’t enough. He wanted more than that. 

“Do you? Are you going to try out those beads?”

“Yeah.” Cloud pulled his finger out and pushed off his underwear before reaching for the tray again.

“Stretch yourself well first, and use lots of lube,” Sephiroth said in the tone he always used when giving him instructions that had to do with his safety. “Don’t push yourself to take more than you’re certain you’re comfortable with. This isn’t the time to be pushing physical boundaries.”

“Okay. I’ll be careful.”

“Good boy.”

He lay on his back with his knees bent and squeezed a large blob of lubricant onto his finger, then let out a sigh of pleasure as he slid it all the way in with ease. There wasn’t much he could really think of to say about stretching himself, especially since he wasn’t trying to get off on it, so he decided to ask something he’d been wondering about for a while. “What does it feel like to have your hair touched?”

Sephiroth made a soft noise that was half moan of desire, half laugh. “You know how a scalp massage feels? When you just run your fingers through it, it feels like that, but all down the length of it. When I’m turned on … it’s hard to describe. Not quite like stroking my cock, but …”

“Are you touching it now?” Cloud whispered, feeling a bit naughty, like he had reversed their positions somewhat. He pressed another finger inside himself, but took his time, enjoying hearing Sephiroth talk. 

“I am. I’ve got a big section of it and it’s all twisted together. It’s so intense. Not as good as when you touch it, but … it’s getting my hand all wet.”

“And when you come?” Cloud whispered.

Sephiroth groaned. “Fuck … Cloud … once I got used to it … it’s incredible. Like an internal orgasm, like you have sometimes when we use the prostate massager. This overwhelming ecstasy goes through it and my whole scalp tingles. I—” He broke off talking and Cloud could just barely make out a slick, wet sound beneath Sephiroth’s moans and heavy breathing.

Cloud moaned with him as he fingered himself, thrusting hard. He wanted so badly to touch his cock. He knew he’d come in a second if he did. 

Finally, Sephiroth took a deep breath and spoke again. “Didn’t think I’d be the first to pop,” he said with a quiet laugh. 

Cloud laughed too. “At least you don’t have to worry about your refractory period with that.”

“Good point. But you are going to come a couple times for me, right?”

“I want to. I’m already so wet,” he said, easing his fingers out and picking up the beads. “The first one is so small. It’ll just slip right in.”

“Put it in, baby.”

“Mmm.” Cloud gave his clamps a flick each, which made him hiss in pain, then he pressed the first of the beads against his hole. “Ah, it’s in. I can barely feel it. I want more …” He pushed three more of them in and moaned in pleasure. 

“Do you like how fucking them in and out feels?” Sephiroth asked.

“I’ll try.” He pulled them out as far as the first, and his eyes fluttered shut. “Oh fuck, yes, that’s good.” Pushing them back in had him gasping as his entrance spread and contracted rapidly as each bead passed through. He kept going and pushed another one in before pulling them once more. “Fuck, I thought I’d be safe without the cock strap if I just didn’t touch myself, but this is …”

“You like that, do you? Don’t go too fast when you’re pulling them out. How many are you up to?”

Cloud finished pressing the one he was on in and paused a second, trying to think. “Umm …”

“Count them for me.”

He pulled down slowly, teasing himself by just easing the bead out. “One … two …” His cock was so hard. The head was bright red and he stared as a drop of precome oozed out and dripped onto his stomach. “E-eight,” he stammered when the last one popped out.

“Eight … they must be getting pretty big by that point.”

“Yeah. I think … I think that’s as many as I want.” He liked the sensation, but going for more when Sephiroth wasn’t there to help if something went wrong was scary.

“That’s fine. Are you wanting to keep going a bit with them, or do you want to try something else?”

“Keep going. I want to come from them.” He began pushing them back in, still fighting the urge to touch his cock.

“Make yourself come, sweetheart. I want to hear you cry out.”

Cloud bit his lip, for a moment, then forced himself to just let out the sounds that he often held back as he pushed and pulled on the eighth bead, liking the feeling of all the others moving inside him. Finally, he reached down with his other hand and gripped his cock, stroking fast while he pulled all the balls out. “Ah! Fuck! Sephiroth, I—”

Hot liquid splashed over his hand and onto his stomach as he jerked himself hard, curling onto his side which his ass seemed to be clenching like it was searching for something to fill it again. 

“That’s it, baby, that sounds like it feels so good,” Sephiroth was saying.

“Fuck me,” he moaned as his orgasm faded. “I want you to fuck me.”

Sephiroth chuckled. “There’s nothing I’d like more in the world right now. Unfortunately …”

“Slight logistics issue, I suppose.” Cloud uncurled himself and lay back, breathing deeply.

“Just a slight one. You’ve come such a long way, Cloud. Do you remember when you were too shy to ask me to fuck you when I was already inside you?”

“I still sort of can’t believe I’m actually doing this.”

“But you’re enjoying it?”

“So much. You’re a good absentee date. Ow!”

“What is it?”

“Accidentally whacked one of my nipples. I think I’m going to take the clamps off. Starting to be a bit unpleasant.” He pulled off his top, then took a deep breath and undid both at the same time, hissing loudly.

“Remember to rub them. Get the blood flowing to them again.”

Cloud did as he was told, but groaned in pain. “I hate this part.”

“I know. You’re a good boy, Cloud.” Sephiroth’s voice held just the right amount of sympathy and encouragement to get him through it.

“What should I do now?” he asked when the pain had faded.

“Do you think you’re ready to go another round? Or do you want to try out that paddle?”

“Hmm.” Cloud eyed the unused toys. “Maybe the paddle. I could go for a bit of a spanking.”

“Oh? Have you been naughty?”

Cloud laughed as he reached for it, turning it over in his hands. “A little bit. I made a big mess in my boyfriend’s bed.”

“Did you? That’s naughty indeed. You’re going to have to change the sheets before he comes home or he’ll find out that you did all sorts of dirty things while he was away. But first, I think you’re right. You need a spanking. Get on your hands and knees.”

He did so, angling himself so he could see his ass in the mirror. He blushed at the sight of his pale white cheeks and the lube that had smeared over them from earlier. Picking up the paddle again, he balanced on one arm and leaned around to deliver a firm smack to them. The sound of it rang through the room and he winced. It had hurt more than he expected.

“That’s it,” Sephiroth murmured. “Punish yourself. Do it again.”

Cloud did so and winced again.

“Bit harder.”

He tried to swing harder, but chickened out at the last second. It still hurt a lot, and he didn’t feel the excitement that he always felt when Sephiroth spanked him.

“Harder. Keep going.”

Cloud smacked himself several more times in succession, noting that his ass was turning bright red, but it didn’t feel good. “Yellow,” he whispered at the same time Sephiroth instructed him to do it harder again.

“Did you say yellow?”

“Yeah. I don’t like it.”

“Okay, do you want to stop or try something to see if we can make it better?”

He frowned and considered it. “I’m not sure. It doesn’t feel good at all, not like when you do it. It just hurts.”

“Okay, that’s fine. We don’t want to do something that’s just unpleasant. You could try something like leaning over the side of the bed while you do it so you can rub yourself on it. Or maybe use something else if that one hurts too much.”

Cloud bit his lip as he thought it over. He felt badly, Sephiroth had been enjoying it, he was certain. He could tell from the way he had been talking to him. But he cringed at the thought of being bent over, humping the bed while he spanked himself. “No,” he decided. “I want to stop. Not entirely,” he added quickly, “but I want to do something else.”

“That’s no problem, sweetheart.”

“Thank you.” Cloud gently tossed the paddle aside and lay back down. “If you were here now, what would you do?”

“What would I do? I think that first, I’d get some of that massage cream out of the drawer on my side of the bed and give your poor ass a bit of a rubdown. I’d hate for it to not be feeling nice.”

Cloud smiled and scooted over to the side of the bed and opened the drawer. There was a book, a pair of handcuffs, a pad of paper and a few pens, several notes and memos, a cock ring that looked more Sephiroth’s size than his, and at the back, a small jar. “Is this it? Mint scented?”

“That should be it. The mint will help a bit if you’re sore, but it’s not strong enough to cause issue in … more sensitive areas. Just a bit of a tingle.”

“Okay.” He rolled onto his side and cracked open the jar, scooping out a bit of the cream. “Oh, that does feel nice,” he murmured in surprise when he smoothed it over his slightly tender skin.

“Good. Rub it in well.”

Cloud gave up on trying to not look stupid and rolled onto his stomach so he could reach behind himself with both hands. “What’s that cock ring in the drawer?” he asked. “It doesn’t look like it would fit me.”

Sephiroth chuckled. “Your summer training camp in Junon was a very long four weeks. I had to entertain myself somehow.”

Cloud’s mind immediately went to the idea of Sephiroth entertaining himself with someone else, but he quickly brushed that thought aside and went with the far more intriguing and, honestly, likely one. “You used it on yourself?”

“And fucked myself with the very same dildo that’s on your tray.”

Cloud’s erection sprung back to life. “You—you—I never—”

“I wanted to know what it feels like.”

“Did you like it?” 

“To an extent. I don’t think I enjoy being penetrated anywhere near as much as you do, but I did quite enjoy the ring and the control it gave me over myself. But speaking of penetration, I think I would begin to slip my fingers between your cheeks, teasing your hole a little bit before sliding one finger all the way in.”

Cloud moaned as he did exactly as Sephiroth described. 

“Are you still wet?”

“Yeah, and stretched. I can take the dildo.” The dildo that Sephiroth had used. On himself. 

“So soon? There's some value in a little bit of anticipation, don’t you think? I’d fuck you with just one finger until you were all flustered and begging for more.”

He did just that, sliding his finger in and out with agonizing slowness. It felt so good, but it just wasn’t enough. He kept at it until he was completely unable to stop the whimpering moans that were escaping his lips. “Please, Sephiroth, please. I need it.”

“I’d roll you over onto your back and spread you wide, then just stare for a while. Your cock is dripping, isn’t it?”

“It is.” Cloud propped up his head to look at himself in the mirror. “It’s so hard.”

“I know you'll probably come the instant you feel my cock in you, so I’d take a strap and wrap it tight around yours. I won’t let you come until I do. I want to feel those muscles of yours working my cock, milking it dry.”

“Fuck …” Cloud’s hands shook as he tried to fasten the strap. Never mind coming the instant he was penetrated, Cloud had severe doubts about his ability to make it that far. Had Sephiroth been so flustered when he had experimented by himself? Oh how he wished he could have seen it. “Gaia, it’s so tight,” he whispered when he managed to get it fastened.

“I know how badly you want it, so you know I’d make you wait just a little bit longer. 

“You’re so cruel …”

“I am. I’d get some more lube and I’d slick up your pretty little cock, teasing out those little dribbles and drops until you’re a panting, squirming mess.”

Cloud felt tears pricking at the corners of his eyes as he began to stroke himself. His cock surged against its confines, and just as Sephiroth said, it wasn’t long until he was a complete mess.

“I’d lean in close and kiss you gently to steal your breath away. I’d let you feel me at your entrance, rock hard and wanting it just as much as you.”

Cloud fumbled for the dildo and placed it against his hole, rubbing gently while continuing to stroke himself. “I want it,” he murmured. “I want you.”

“I want you too, baby. I wouldn’t be able to hold back anymore and I’d thrust in as far as I can.”

He cried out as he shoved the dildo in to the base. “Ah! You feel so good inside me. Fuck me. Fuck me, please.”

“I can’t say no to that. Take it, Cloud. Take what you want.”

Cloud closed his eyes, letting his imagination carry him away to wherever Sephiroth was. He spread his legs wide open and fucked himself hard. He listened to Sephiroth’s grunts and moans, knowing that he was in a similar state of coming undone. With his eyes closed, it was like they were right next to each other.

“Fuck, you’re so good, Cloud. So tight and hot. I’m going to come in you. I’m going to fill you up with it.”

“Yes,” Cloud moaned, jerking himself furiously. The pounding in his ass was almost unbearable. “I want it. I want it so much.”

“Take off the strap, baby. Come for me.”

Sephiroth’s roar of ecstasy drowned out his own cries as he came all over himself, shooting high up onto his chest while he continued to fuck himself on the dildo. It felt like the pleasure would go on forever, and he wished it would, but eventually it got to be too much and he reluctantly slowed his thrusting.

“Gaia …” he breathed as he stared at the mirror and let the dildo slip out of him. “That was incredible.”

“I don’t think I’ve ever come so hard from masturbation.” Sephiroth sounded just as out of breath as he was. He heard the sound of a drink bottle being opened and Sephiroth taking several gulps.

“So I suppose you have to get going soon,” Cloud said as he curled up in the heavy comforter and snuggled into the pillows. 

“Have I ever just fucked you and hung up?” Sephiroth asked, sounding mildly offended.

“Huh?” Cloud started to ask what he meant, but quickly realized. “No, you haven’t, sorry.” No, Sephiroth always had time for him after they had sex, even when he didn’t really. Phone sex apparently still counted. 

“Good. Are you doing okay? I left a bottle of water in the cupboard under the nightstand.”

“Yeah, I’m good. That was really fun. Did you enjoy it?”

“Very much. More than I thought I would, to be honest. Anything you didn’t like other than the spanking?”

Cloud gave it a moment’s thought as he rolled over to find the water. “I don’t think so. It was kind of embarrassing at first, but that’s okay. I think I could get used to dirty talk.”

“Oh good, because I definitely want to do this again. Are you cozy in bed?”

“Yep.” Cloud took a few sips of his water, then snuggled back in. “I was considering going to get my pyjamas, but they’re so far away. I think I’ll just sleep naked. You?”

“I suppose it would be inappropriate for me to sleep naked. Much higher risk of an emergency in the middle of the night. But yes, this bed is pretty decent. You should plug in your phone in case you fall asleep."

"Oh, good thinking." Cloud did so, placing the phone on the nightstand before tossing the used toys on the tray and setting it on the floor to clean later. He couldn’t stop smiling as he snuggled further down into the bedding, imagining that Sephiroth was there, curled around his back with his hair draped casually over him. Was Sephiroth planning to stay on the phone with him until he fell asleep? Didn't he have other things to do?

"What're you thinking about, baby?"

"What you said earlier. That you never fuck me and hang up. You always make time. You left all those notes for me and set everything up even though you were supposed to leave right away."

"It really wasn't an emergency," Sephiroth said quickly. 

“I know, but still. You didn’t have to, I would have been fine with missing date night, or even just hanging out here for the evening. But you made it special. I appreciate that so much.”

“Thank you. It is good to hear that my efforts are appreciated. I certainly had fun setting it up.”

"Sephiroth?"

"Mmm hmm?"

"Would you … would you masturbate for me some time? When I can see?"

Sephiroth laughed. "Did the idea of my personal summer camp really turn you on that much?"

Cloud blushed. "Well … yeah. I never thought that you'd do something like that. Like, I know you masturbate, of course, but I didn't think you'd …"

"Give myself a good fucking?" Sephiroth inhaled a deep breath. "I could, if you want. I'd prefer to do it mutually though."

"That's fine," Cloud said quickly as his heart skipped a beat with excitement. "Hell, I don't think I could just sit and watch without touching myself."

"All right, then," Sephiroth said with another laugh. "Just for you, I'll let you watch while I fuck myself with your favourite dildo."

"It's not my favourite," Cloud protested.

That got a loud, skeptical snort from Sephiroth. "Bullshit. There was a reason I used it. Besides, even in the unlikely event that I was wrong, it certainly is your favourite now."

"Well … okay, yeah, I can't argue with that." Cloud suddenly gave a loud yawn.

"Getting sleepy?"

"Little bit, yeah. But I don't want to hang up."

"So don't. Just turn out the lights. We can keep talking until you sleep."

Cloud felt a little pool of warmth in his chest and nodded to himself. "I love you so much."

"I love you too. Now get off your butt and turn out the lights. I don't want to have to install some sort of remote system just because you're too lazy to walk across the room."

He laughed and rolled out of bed. "Fine! Be that way! Going to brush my teeth and use the toilet as well. You'll wait for me?"

"Always."

***

Sephiroth woke with his alarm, which was extremely rare for him, and he scrambled to turn it off. His phone was still next to his head, and the call now said it had been going on for over ten hours. "I wonder what the bill will be like," he murmured to himself. He could hear Cloud snoring softly on the other side of the world.

He groaned as he stretched and grimaced at the mess he had left all over himself. Loathe as he was to disturb Cloud, he needed a shower, and he couldn't hang up without saying goodbye.

"Cloud, baby?" he said out loud.

"Huh? What's--"

"Still on the phone, sweetheart. Sorry to wake you."

"Shit! Odin's fucking balls, it's been ten hours of long distance!"

Sephiroth laughed out loud. "Calm down, I'll cover it. It will be well worth whatever it costs. But I do need to get going. I'll attract all the lonely morbols if I don't take a shower."

"Ooh, that would be bad. Thanks for staying on with me."

"Any time. I'm sorry I couldn't be there to cuddle in person. But I'll be home soon and will give you as many cuddles as you want."

He could almost see Cloud's happy little grin. "And you can cuddle me as much as you want. I know it's no chore for you."

"It certainly isn't. Okay, I love you. Take care and have a good day."

"Love you too. Bye."

Reluctantly, Sephiroth disconnected the call and dragged himself out of bed. At least he was feeling some rather extreme motivation to get the mission finished. Today would be a productive day.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed it.
> 
> p.s. Sephiroth went downstairs to find two very red-faced Third Classes waiting for him at the breakfast table. They tried very hard to not listen, but they know that their boss had a _very_ good time last night.


End file.
